


First Time I Saw You In The Flesh

by impulsiveIam



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsiveIam/pseuds/impulsiveIam
Summary: No summary because I'm still learning how to do this.





	First Time I Saw You In The Flesh

He'd been assigned to Purgatory by his superiors to investigate the reports of disappearances and subsequent finds of severely mutilated bodies. Of course the work of a serial killer could not be discounted but as there seemed to be a supernatural/unexplainable element to the murders, the cases had found their way to the US Marshall's Division of Black Badge and his particular desk. 

On arrival in Purgatory, he headed straight to the scene of the latest murder. Stepping out of the rental car, he was almost overwhelmed by the thick sense of foreboding that seemed to sinuously twine its way around his being and settle into the recesses of his mind.

Sheriff Nedley, a short, stout man, dressed in khakis, Stetson and bristling moustache, had been less than enthused to see him at his crime scene. He was even less happy when Xavier asked if a head had been found yet, suspiciously eyeballing the badge that Xavier had offered to view. Xavier understood the unspoken language of a small town cop marking his turf as it were but who also knew he has in over his head and just did not want to publicly admit it.

Few things intimidated Xavier Dolls. At over 6 feet, his form fitting suit contained the inherent power of his well muscled body and authority worn like a second skin. Deep brown eyes framed by thick, extravagant lashes, surveyed his surroundings from a smooth, stoic countenance that gave away next to nothing. The cropped buzz cut, the only hint as to the background he came from.

He shrugged irritably, one large hand gripping the steering wheel whilst sunlight danced along the dark skin of his thick fingers. No, very little intimidated Xavier Dolls but this town with its low slung red brick buildings. There was something off about this town, something that made the other part of him coil tighter, readying to strike. He had been stationed in similar small towns, where people kept to themselves and generally were suspicious of outsiders but few of those towns had exuded the overbearing sense of menace, of some dark, looming thing hovering in the air despite the bright sunlight.

Having driven away from the crime scene, he had entered the town and parked at the periphery of a complex of sheltered buildings with narrow sidewalks. He sat in his car thinking of how he would engage his mark. Reaching to the passenger seat of the car, he pulled a file across to his lap and flicked it open. His target had quite the history but he had learned not to read too much into history until he had met the subject in person. 

The file gave a very detailed overview of her life story, mental health assessments and the various prescribed treatments, foster homes, juvenile crime, gang activity with the Bandidos and the unforgettable night that had no doubt precipitated the chaos that had been her life. A black and white photo slipped out from the papers in the file, revealing a gorgeous young woman with eyes that pierced to the soul and a ridiculous bottom lip that demanded a specific type of attention. “Stop it”, he chided himself, reigning in the errant thought. Not professional.

Her necklace glinted in the evidence packet he had stored it in after lifting it from the scene of the grisly murder. Placing it in his inner suit pocket it served as confirmation that she had indeed exited the bus but unlike poor Kiersten, had survived what Kiersten had not. “Fighter,” his mind helpfully whispered.

Having worked in Black Badge for as long as he had and having seen all that he had, Xavier didn't do coincidence. Given her unusual family history predating her own troubles, she had dropped out of sight, apparently choosing to flee Purgatory for the climes of Europe, Greece specifically. Now she was back and seemingly the chaos she had left behind for a time marked and welcomed her arrival with murder.

Movement disturbed his contemplation and lifting his head he saw a tall brunette, clad in darkish jeans and a fringed, black leather jacket stride across the street with a smaller girl in tow. They stopped just in front of a red Jeep and engaged in an animated conversation, with the smaller girl hugging tightly. It was her. 

Exiting the vehicle, he moved smoothly and swiftly from where he had parked his sedan, not wanting to startle the pair. Approaching from the rear his eyes took in the slight curve of her waist, lingered on the swell of a shapely rump in jeans that were well, tight. His eyes followed the stretch of denim down taut thighs to the tops of her boots and back up again, noting how the ends of her hair curled up like the wispy tendrils of a vine. A fragrance slid past his nose and he could not decide if it was perfume or shampoo.

It wasn't the speed of the knife to his throat that surprised him rather it was his reaction to the slim blade pressed to his throat. The photo did not do her justice. Gorgeous, yes, but this close, the proximity of her radiating sexuality roused a response in him that had been long dormant. A too rapid beat slammed through his heart whilst he looked down into cool, assessing, blue eyes. Desire tickled his brain, shot straight through his stomach and lodged mischievously in his groin. An unexpected, all enveloping, intense wave of lust cascaded through his body, flooding his senses. He could feel the burn behind his eyes and pressure in the front of his pants. He balled his hands into his trouser pockets, blunt nails digging hard into his palms to kill the growl that made a determined bid to escape his throat. His “other” lifted its head quizzically, intrigued at what had initiated the rapid change in its persons’ normally composed demeanor. 

His eyes dropped once more to look into those now suspicious eyes and then onto to her mouth and that bottom lip. Damn! Nodding his head slowly and acknowledging his disadvantage and the less than professional position he found himself in, Xavier swallowed slowly. His mark, she, Wynonna Earp, was going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wynonna Earp and came across fanfic by accident. Needless to say I've been smitten and bitten. This is the first thing I've ever written and posted. Comments welcome, please be kind.


End file.
